The Demon's Source of Strength
by UchiQueen
Summary: Hiruma's ability to learn things at an exponential rate is amazing, but there's no way that the demon could know that much about English and America right off the bat! It's amazing how much he knows, but then, why is Hiruma so set on hiding the reason behind his knowledge. [I don't own Eyeshield 21. I am following the basic story line. This is a dark, Hiruma-centic story.]
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon's Source of Strength.**

* * *

_This is my first Eyeshield 21 story, so I hope it'll be a good experience for all of us! Before we start, I'd like to say that, I do not particularly like or dislike Mamori, but I am not shipping Hiruma with her in my story. This story does not center around the OC, it centers around Hiruma, however that being said, at times Alexia will be taking the spotlight. I do not own Eyesheild 21 or any of the associated characters. Only Alexia is mine!_

_Enjoy! Reviews, comments, suggestions, favorites, and follows mean the world to me! Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Hiruma grabbed the paper from his running-back, raising an eyebrow as he popped the bubble he had been chewing. "What are you giving me this for?"

Sena scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously as tried to calm himself. "Ano.. Hiruma-san, can you check over that paper for me? You're good at English and I can't go to America unless I get a decent grade.."

"I guess I have to!" The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes, scanning it over quickly. He scribbled something on the paper after less than a minute and shoved it back toward the brunette. "You switched tenses, damned chibi."

"Arigato, Hiruma-san!" Sena ran off toward Monta, smiling gratefully as he put in his locker and pulled out his helmet.

"Say.. Sena, you ever notice how Hiruma is _max_ good at English?" Monta whispered rather loudly, eyeing the demon as he typed away on his laptop.

Sena's eyes widened and he glanced at his captain's back nervously, before nodding. "I have, he knows a lot about America, too."

"I wonder how he knows so much." Monta frowned as he wrapped his fingers around his chin, growing suspicious. "We should find out max..!"

Sena's expression changed into a nervous grin as he hushed the excited receiver, and he glanced at Hiruma again, swearing he saw his ear twitch. The demon almost never said anything about himself, although no one ever was brave enough to ask..

"We could ask Kurita-san, I suess.." Sena whispered, shoulders slumping slightly as he looked back at Monta. There was little chance of talking him out of it, and he couldn't let him get in trouble..

"What was that you damn chibis..?" Sena and Monta paled as they heard the safety on a very familiar gun click from behind them. When had he moved!? "If you have time to ask Kurita something, I can give you another hundred or so fucking laps..!"

"Gomen, please don't Hiruma-san..!"

* * *

Of course, Hiruma did give them both laps, but only fifty each, which they felt was pretty lenient by his standards of punishment.

That is, until he grabbed them by the collar and held them out in front of the team, proclaiming loudly. "**This is the punishment for anyone I catch slacking off..! We're facing a real American football team you fuckers! The NASA-fucking-Aliens!**"

Mamori was there in a second, facing off with the sadistically grinning captain as he dropped the weary Sena and Monta. "That seems a little unnecessary, Hiruma! It's inhumane and rude!"

"Kehehehe.. Back off, you damned manager, it isn't your place to decide how I punish my team.." He then walked off to supervise the four practicing memebrs of the line, ignoring the sputtering Mamori that followed him.

It left Kurita to tend to the exhausted first years, and it gave Monta a chance to talk to his senior. Hr found that now was a perfect time, especially since Sena was too tired to interfere..!

* * *

"Ne, Kurita-san, can I ask you something?" Monta tilted his head in a weird way that just made him look even more like a monkey. Sena glanced warily at his friend,but focused on sipping on the water he had just been handed.

Kurita smiled, as usual, just glad that his teammates felt that they could come and talk to him. "Of course! Ask away, Monta-kun!"

"I was just jealous of how _max _smart Hiruma is about English and American stuff, do you know how he's that good!?" If Monta had been a bit more selfaware he would have noticed how Kurita grew nervous at the mere mention of America, but he wasn't and Sena found himself wishing he could drown in the water bottle.

"I- He just is really smart. I-I mean Hiruma can learn entire languages in just a day!" Sena found himself unconsciously looking around for the demon, not wanting to die early as Kurita began to babble nervously. "I mean he had to study up a bit more tp be able to easily communicate with Lex-"

"Exactly, what, do you _think _you are doing..? _You damn fatty.._" Kurita froze mid-speech as Hurima appeared behind him, ice in him tone. He had royally fucked up and he knew it.

"H-H-H-Hiruma.."

* * *

Hiruma was not a particularly complicated man, he knew was not a _nice _man, but he was not complicated. He had very few people that he called his friends, and he absolutely hated when his friends were in any danger, when they went against him or when they spilled his secrets.

Hiruma had an image to upkeep, and in no way did he want to be considered _weak, _however he was human, contrary to popular belief, and had one major weakness. So far, only six people, himself included, had known of this 'flaw'..

However, he heard one of those people blubbering from across the field about that weakness. He could feel his entire posture change into something feral, and he was across the field in less time than Eyeshield could have probably clocked.

He could feel his lips moving, cutting off the baka he'd obliviously entrusted too much information to, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. There was a strange roar in his ears, something he suspected was occurring because of the rage he felt, that drowned out all the noise from the outside world.

He could almost hear the fatty however, whimpering. He had heard it enough times that it was almost engraved in his memory.

Oh? Why were the damned chibis grabbing his arms..?

* * *

"Hiruma, Hiruma..!?" Kurita was bawling, trying to get his seemingly deaf friend to listen to listen to him. It didn't help that Hiruma was shaking with was either rage or..

No, everyone was had pretty much come to the realization that it was barely contained rage..

Sena frowned, looking from Kurita to Hiruma, realizing that they had a game in a few days and their pillars had both shut down. He looked at Monta, who was avoiding his gaze, and sighed. "This is all your fault."

"I am _max _sorry.." He muttered, shaking the chained Hiruma again, hoping it would somehow jog the captain.

"Hiruma..! I didn't mean to say Lexi's name.. I didn't say anything more, I swear!" Kurita continued to plead, getting as close as the Ha-Ha brothers would allow him to. No one had ever seen Hiruma in this state before, and no one wanted to risk a major injury..

_Who's Lexi?_

The thought rippled across the team in one fluid motion as Hiruma snarled, seeming to awaken at the sound of the name. "I told you to **never **mention her to anyone..! Baka fatty..! Get me out of these chains before I sic Cerberus on **all** of you!"

There was a sigh of relief to be heard from Monta and Sena, only to be replaced with twin yelps of pain as Hiruma hit them both with the butt of his gun. Sena found that leaving the gun that close to him had been a stupid move by Mamori..

"**Damn chibis and fatty, one hundred laps, now. Everyone else, fifty.**" Hiruma was fuming, and as he fired off a round of shots, not even Mamori could work up the courage to contradict him.

_This sucks!_

* * *

Kuso..

Hiruma's rage did not lessen in the slightest as he watched them run. He'd have killed the fatty if he didn't need him..

Actually, he'd still have killed him in that state, he might have murdered all of them. It was lucky that someone had possessed the sense to chain him..

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, releasing a bit more of his anger in a shout. "**Run faster, ladies. Don't make me call Cerberus!**"

_They're all damned lucky I have places to be tonight.._

The captain snarled again, stalking back to the club house to load up on weapons. He'd make this time count and hopefully, he'd force them to forget that name..


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon's Source of Strength.**

* * *

_This story does not center around the OC, it centers around Hiruma, however that being said, at times Alexia will be taking the spotlight. I do not own Eyesheild 21 or any of the associated characters. Only Alexia is mine!_

Important note:

When the characters are talking, if I use italics, they are speaking in _English_, where as normally they are speaking in Japanese. When words are bold it's for **emphasis**.

If it's outside of talking, I may use either _italics _or **bold** to highlight a point, or to set aside a sentence as a thought.

_Enjoy! Reviews, comments, suggestions, favorites, and follows mean the world to me! Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

["Did you finish the damned thing I asked for? And did you get the fucking medication?" Sent to the 'Damned Doctor' at 7:00 a.m.]

["Make sure she doesn't fucking find out." Sent to the 'Damned Doctor' at 7:03 a.m.]

["I told you it was ready. Also, stop cursing, pick both things up at five." Received from the 'Damned Doctor' at 7:11 a.m.]

["I'm not stupid Hiruma, stop implying as such or I'll charge you double. Let me sleep." Recieved from the 'Damn Annoyed Doctor at 7:12 a.m.]

* * *

Hiruma was taking a detour home, as per his plan. He had a plan for just about any situation, although not all of them seemed rational, and as he stalked toward the doctor's in his leather jacket.

Well.. You could say he hadn't planned the best outfit, but in his mind, he just had planned it _too _well.

"Yo, get me the damned doctor." Hiruma tapped on the counter, startling and agitating the nurse that was on duty as he loudly chewed his gum. It was obvious that she wasn't new, because she didn't comment on his ridiculous behavior..

"Right away, _sir_." She muttered, picking up the phone and sneering at the demon in front of her. She didn't get paid enough for this shit..

* * *

It wasn't even five minutes before the hassled doctor came rushing out of the elevator, only to find his nurse struggling to maintain her composure. He would have sighed if he hadn't known it would encourage his devilish patient.

"Himura, here." He practically shoved the two boxes into the blonde's hands, tired eyes locking with the sharp ones that had finally focused on him. The bubble he had been blowing popped and he set the gun he had been holding on the counter.

"About time. Money'll be in the bank in a hour or a week.." Hiruma grinned, it was a running joke between them. The money would be in his account by the time Hiruma left the building, how, the doctor didn't care. "You added what I asked?"

"Aa." The doctor rolled his eyes, feeling like a servant more than anything else at the moment. Honestly this brat.. "Everything should be perfect, if anything goes wrong.."

Hiruma nodded and rolled his eyes right back, dropping his new possession in his bag as he turned to leave, easily taking his gun. He said nothing, taking the doctor's hint and waving as he exited the building.

"Well thank **god **he's gone..!" The nurse huffed, glaring at the doctor as if it was his fault for allowing him to exist.

* * *

It was not necessarily a crime to be curious, but to stalk someone, yes. The small running-back felt that he was being forced to partake in this stupid 'stake-out'. It was strange, to see that even Komusubi, Ishimaru and Yukimitsu had tagged along..

However Sena was pouting in protest, and quite openly as well, as he was dragged after his friends by the Ha-Ha brothers. "This is wrong.."

"**Shh..!**" It was an automatic response from half of the small group, no one even bothered to look at Sena as they stared at the entrance to the Doctor's office.

It was Mamori that spoke up after that, nearly ten minutes later, smiling as the doors slid open again. "There he goes!"

A small sigh escaped Sena as he closed him eyes, a severe headache beginning to form. Whatever the outcome of this was, it wasn't going to be anything good..

Only one thing was truly certain in Sena's thoughts at this point, hell it was a miracle that anything was, With the Brothers dragging him and banging his small body against the corner of buildings, he kind of felt like they were reliving his days as a gopher..

_This is all your fault, Monta!_

* * *

Hiruma's ears twitched, almost imperceptibly, as he heard something bang behind him, again. He merely frowned and continued to walk down the block that lead to his apartment complex, not looking back this time. Cerberus was on his heels, on edge from his earlier mental.. Trip.

Maybe that was all it was, after all, his mind never ran slowly and it had been running double-time after that entire little fiasco. Some stray cat had probably knocked over a garbage can or something, that was all..

".. 'uso.." He muttered hearing something else fall behind him, but seeing nothing. It was lucky, or unlucky for the causer of the offending noise, that he was toting several semiautomatic guns. He drew one of his favored one's now, grinning maliciously as he spun. "Show yourself, I know some fu-"

"_Yoichi_?" A quiet, familiar, accent-riddled voice called from behind him. He heard her soft laugh and froze, eyes widening as he swallowed, brains working overtime as the warm voice spoke again. "_Yoichi, what are you shouting about? Are you playing a game?_"

* * *

"What is the pretty lady saying?" Monta whispered, almost dangling out of the alley, only to be hauled back in by Komusubi.

"What language is that?" Momoi whispered, mouth opening slightly as she watched Hiruma hide his gun with what seemed to be practiced ease. Well that explained a lot..

"Huh?"

"Hah?"

"Huh?"

"She's speaking English.." Sena whispered, overriding the three sputtering brothers as he strained to hear more. Was this the Lexi that Hiruma was so protective of? He saw him exhale slowly and turn to her, his usually fiercely loud voice..

"He's so much.. quietier." Yukimitsu blinked, frowning in concentration as he stared at the two..

"Calmer too.." Sena readily agreed, wanting to walk over but not quiet having the courage to.

"Wait.. Wasn't Cerberus _max _with Hiruma!?" Monta whispered, terror seeping from his voice into all their souls as a growl echoed from next to Sena.

"**Wait! Wait! I didn't even do anything!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Demon's Source of Strength.**

* * *

_This story does not center around the OC, it centers around Hiruma, however that being said, at times Alexia will be taking the spotlight. I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the associated characters. Only Alexia is mine!_

Important Notes:

When the characters are talking, if I use italics, they are speaking in _English_, where as normally they are speaking in Japanese. When words are bold it's for **emphasis**.

If it's outside of talking, I may use either _italics _or **bold** to highlight a point, or to set aside a sentence as a thought.

_Enjoy! Reviews, comments, suggestions, favorites, and follows mean the world to me! Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Hiruma raised an eyebrow at the unexpected arrival, thankful that he had stowed away his gun in time. No need to overexcite her, not when her medicine was still in his bag, which was still halfway full with ammo.. "_What are you doing is the better question, Alexia. It's allergy season and you're out of medi-"_

Alexia shushed him, smiling wanly as she held up a small bag. He identified that it was from the corner store, meaning she hadn't gone far, but still.. "_You worry to much, I just needed to get a few things for dinner."_

He sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the bag from her. As he glanced in it, he felt his guilt grow, she'd asked if he could pick these things up a week ago..

"Gomen, 'Lexi.." He muttered, frown deepening as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"I-It's fin-" She found her attempt at speaking Japanese cut off as a small brown haired boy shot between them, startling and knocking her over as Cerberus chased him. She stared after him in shock before the dust that coated her entered her nose and eyes. It forced them shut, causing her to sneeze and cough.

It also caused Hiruma's eyes to glow in a way that forced the rest of the group out of hiding. They _were_ in trouble..

* * *

"**PIPSQUEAK!**" Sena froze, turning slowly and staring at the owner of the hell-hound that had been chasing him. "All of you little creeps, up front. Here. Now."

It seemed not even Cerberus was immune to that command, as the guilty Devil Bats lined up in front of their fuming captain to face his wrath for the second time that day, a small sneeze interrupted their process.

The brown-haired woman that Sena had knocked over was standing now, but she still had dust and dirt on her. Her facial expression reflected more misery than annoyance, however, as she stumbled over to Hiruma, speaking again in rapid English. "_Invite them home for dinner or something, I **want** to meet your friends, but I need to clean off my face and calm down.."_

_"But I- you-.."_

_"Please, Yoichi?" _She smiled and rubbed at her reddening eyes, causing him to sigh and nod. She walked off shortly after that, taking the plastic bag and Cerberus with her.

The others found themselves relaxing slightly, it had been well over five minutes since she'd fallen and he wasn't yelling yet. However, Sena still found himself biting his thumbnail as Hiruma watched this 'Lexi' leave, why did it feel like the calm before the storm..?

* * *

As soon as she was out of earshot, however, the snarling, malevolent Hiruma returned, full force and then some. "What the **fuck **are you doing following me? Huh?"

There was a round of stuttering and apologies from different sources that he couldn't identify. He simply put up his had after a moment and pointed to Mamori. "Who's idea was all of **this**, damn manager?"

She pursed her lips at the name and hesitated, before blurting out, in the name of self-preservation. "Monta-kun's!"

"One hundred and fifty laps, and you'll be staying after for an hour for a week. That goes for **you **as well, you damn chibi.." Hiruma rattled off, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Kuso.. You damn idiots..! Now she wants to **meet** you all.."

There was a weighted pause as he glared at Sena, as if to say 'this is all your fault'. During this, no one really wanted to respond.

That was, no one had the guts to, except for Ishimaru, apparently.. "Ano.. Why is that such a bad thing, Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma's deadly gaze snapped to Ishimaru and he sneered, causing the track star to cower as his fangs almost dripping poison as he spoke. "She's **fragile. **I don't trust you idiots not to upset her health."

"Huh?"

"Hah?"

"Huh?"

Mamori smiled, almost a bit too sweetly, and responded for the rest of them. "Hiruma, that sounds like a challenge."

* * *

["Kuri, Yoichi is finally bringing his other friends over, can you come for dinner? Please!" Sent to the 'Big Buddy!' at 6:20 p.m.]

["You mean the team!? Of course, I'll be there soon!" Received from the 'Big Buddy!' at 6:23 p.m.]

["Oh and I have Hiruma's favorite ice-cream! I'll bring it!" Received from the 'Big Buddy!' at 6:24 p.m.]

* * *

"Oi, 'Lexi..!" Hiruma called, smelling food being cooked the moment he took off his shoes and stepped into the hallway. He muttered as curse and stomped past the doors leading to their bedrooms, ignoring the murmurs of the team as he rushed to the kitchen to check on her. "_I told you to rest!_"

He frowned as a spoon came soaring at him, only to have it caught by the stupid monkey. "_Catch_ _max!"_

"Oh!" The brown-haired girl finally turned to face them, a large smile on her flushed face. "Ev-Everyone came..! I am glad!"

Hiruma continued to frown, leaving everyone in the cramped space of the kitchen for a moment to go and put his things away. He sighed as he walked back to his room and slammed the door, plopping down on the bed. He needed to change his clothes..

_What I need to do is fish out her medication.. From this shit filled bag.._

* * *

"My name is Monta _MAX_!" The small boy exclaimed, latching onto the hand that she offered and not letting go as he shook it vigorously. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was the boy that Hiruma had said was annoyingly amusing, because even though she was smiling..

She kind of wanted to knock that heart-eyed expression off his face. "It's good to meet you!"

"My name is Ishimaru." She found her hand being transferred from to a taller man, a much plainer one. She smiled and nodded, not sure what to make of him as of yet.

As she opened her mouth to reply, Ishimaru was pushed out of the way by a scarred boy. "Jumonji."

Again, she was cut off as she went to speak. "Kuroki."

She smiled and kept her mouth shut, wisely as the third brother pushed the other two aside and introduced himself with a grin. "Yamaoka."

Ishimaru again interrupted her, butting in and adding on. "Everyone calls them the Ha-Ha brothers."

While they fought over that, basically escorting themselves out of the kitchen, a balding boy walked up to her. "_My name is Yukimitsu."_

_I remember quite well Yoichi lamenting over a certain Baldini.._

She smiled warmly at his attempt at a change of language and shook his extended hand, blue eyes sparkling. "_It's a pleasure, Yukimitsu!_"

As Yukimitsu smiled happily and went to chat with the hyper Monta, the only girl on the team walked up to her. "I'm Mamori!"

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled warily, not sure what to make of this one, her smile was just a little too wide and her stance a little too perfect. It was just like Hiruma said..

"I'm Sena and I'm so sorry about-" Alexia shook her head and smiled, trying hard to match faces to the names she'd already known from listening to Hiruma and Kurita talk.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm.. happy to meet you!" She laughed softly and took his hand, shaking it. It seemed to put him at ease, which in turn made her happy.

_So this is your pride and joy, your Devil Bats.._

She _loved _loved it, the energy and the contained excitement, she couldn't help but smile softly. He had done well in finding them, at least she thought, in finding a team. She felt strangely protective of them, but then again, they were like an extension of Yoichi.

"Oi, Alexia, you're burning the food.." Hiruma called from the door frame, a smirk painted on his face as he watched her interact with his little battalion. He didn't miss the way her face flushed further or how she inched slightly away from the crowd of first-years.

It was one thing to enjoy their company, it was another to be harmed by it..

"Bakas, living room, now. You're crowding the room. Set the damned table or something" No less intimidating without the gun, his orders were followed in seconds,band it was just the two of them as the others ran to set the table.

She frowned at him, knowing he was being overprotective, and she opened her mouth to yell at him when her phone rang. They both knew by the ringtone who it was, and all she did was smile and turn back to the food. "Yoichi, he brought your favorite ice-cream!"

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll go get the damn fatty." He grumbled and placed a small inhaler on top of her phone, glancing at her before turning to leave. She picked it up and smiled softly as he slammed the door. Little did she know, that the thought that was crossing her mind was crossing his at the same moment.

_My damned weakness.._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Demon's Source of Strength.**

* * *

_This story does not center around the OC, it centers around Hiruma, however that being said, at times Alexia will be taking the spotlight. I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the associated characters. Only Alexia is mine!_

Important Notes:

When the characters are talking, if I use italics, they are speaking in _English_, where as normally they are speaking in Japanese. When words are bold it's for **emphasis**.

If it's outside of talking, I may use either _italics _or **bold** to highlight a point, or to set aside a sentence as a thought.

_Enjoy! Reviews, comments, suggestions, favorites, and follows mean the world to me! Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The demon exhaled, arms crossed as he stared down the block at the large and fast approaching silhouette of his friend. Hell, he was still a bit angry from earlier but..

_He did find my favorite fucking ice-cream.._

Kurita ran up to his friend, smiling widely. Apparently, Alexia had neglected to mention that he hadn't wanted this dinner to occur. "Hiruma!"

"Yo, damn fatty.." He stared at the two large containers and chewed on the gum he'd neglected to spit out as of yet. "Let's go before that all melts and the chibis eat everything.."

Kurita nodded eagerly and started walking, knowing that it was just smarted to listen to the irritable demon. "How's Alexia after-?"

"Stubborn as fuck." He ground out, popping the bubble he'd been blowing and scowling darkly. Clearly, Kurita was not afraid to broach this topic when it was just the two of them, even if it pissed off his friend.

"So good!" Kurita laughed, clapping the blonde on the back as they started up the stairs. Hiruma muttered a curse as his sharp teeth nearly took off his own tongue, he'd forgotten that around the damned woman, everyone was much more relaxed..

_I can't even fire off a round of bullets.. Kuso.._

* * *

"Alexia, do you need any help?" Mamori questioned, sticking her head in the doorway of the kitchen as the fan turned off. She flinched as she heard a clatter, the older woman having dropped a spatula with a mutter curse.

"A-ah? _No, I'm fine!" _Alexia blinked, before frowning slightly and bowing slightly to the girl, realizing she'd slipped back to English. "Gomen, but I can do it..!"

Mamori blinked and walked into the kitchen anyway, picking up the dropped spatula with a smile. She placed it in a sink and turned to the slightly smaller woman. "I know you can, but.. I'd be happy to help!"

Alexia eyebrows furrowed in slight concentration as she tried to understand what Mamori was saying, in the end she probably had as she nodded and smiled, simply handing her a dish filled to the brim with rice. "Be.. careful."

"_I-I will!" _Mamori beamed as she managed the simple phrase, taking the dish and exiting the room happily.

_I don't understand why you call her names, like 'damn manager'.. She seems nice enough.._

_"OI! I got the fatty!"_ The shout jarred her from her thoughts and she laughed softly as she heard a loud protest sound from her friend.

Yoichi was Yoichi, there was no changing him, not that she would ever really want to.

"Really now Hiruma, I almost dropped the rice!"

"Stuff it. Damn manager."

* * *

**Dinner Time: 7:26 p.m.**

* * *

The food was on the table and almost everyone was eating, Kurita included. It was a messy affair, that had been guarantied the second Alexia had picked up the phone, however, a mess on this scale..

It drove the owner of the apartment insane.

"You damn idiots are driving me **mad**!" The captain growled, happy he was sitting far away from Alexia, so he he could reinstall **some** fear into some of his team. "Do you have **no **table manners?"

Yet, for the first time, he was almost being overwritten, half of the table being fixated on the new arrival to the Devil Bat crew. It was too be expected, he guessed, as no one had really known Alexia had existed.

"_What- uhh, part of America are you from?_" Yukimitsu questioned politely and slowly, choosing not to try and get more food. There seemed to be a war going on for it between the members of the line..

"_I'm from Ne-_" She smiled sweetly, even as she was cut off, beginning to see why Hiruma was so unsure on letting them meet her.

It had been Monta who was right next to him, that pratically shouted over them both, while he was still eating eating "This is _MAX _good! How old are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Your cooking is _MAX _good!"

"Arigato, I'm twenty-on-" She could handle this, at least that's what she told herself, getting cut off again. She was secretly thankful as she noticed that a certain someone hadn't even made an attempt to eat.

Then there was Mamori, focused on more girly matters, as well, it was the first time in a while she'd made a friend that was female. "How do you get your hair so shiny, Alexia-chan? It's so long..!"

"Ah? I guess I just have the time to care for it.." She'd answered in full, yes! However, she could feel herself growing flushed and sipped at her drink, again eyeing a certain devil's plate. Hopefully he wouldn't comment on her state..

* * *

He scoffed, nails digging into the long-sleeved t-shirt he'd thrown on. This was ridiculous, he knew well what she was thinking, but he didn't want to eat the sweet chicken on his plate. He didn't like anything sweet, not in the least and besides..

_Damn idiot needs to care for them-self.._

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The demon twitched, further provoked as that stupid question came out of a certain stupid monkey's mouth.

"I can't fuckin' wait until practice tomorrow.." He muttered, earning uneasy glances from Sena and Ishimaru as he gave a nasty grin. He was imagining knocking off Monta's head with a steel football, the image so livid, Sena and Ishimaru shuddered in unison.

_I can almost smell the blood..!_

Hiruma, at this point, was reaching his limit. He had not eaten anything since lunch and none of the food he **wanted **was reaching him, thanks to the damned linemen. He also noted that there were red blotches on a certain someone's face, and he knew that never boded well.

His hackles had started to rise when a hand came down on his shoulder.

_Kurita_..

"She'll be fine." He said, his words muffled by the food in his mouth. "She's enjoying herself."

"Che.." Hiruma frowned and settled, although he continued to stare and not eat, as if in silent protest of everything occurring. This was much to relief of Sena and the close-by Ha-Ha brothers, as they **really** didn't want to die today..

* * *

"_Yoichi, why aren't you eating?" _The words came after another half hour of conversation, and almost everyone knew what she was saying. The demon, for all he was worth, kept up his facade by simply snarling and sneering.

"Not hungry." An outright lie that was met by a small nudge from Kurita, traitor..

"Eat, please?" It was in Japanese this time, and while heavily accented, she made the effort to keep eye contact with him down. It caused a tension that made the entire table to wince and look away, knowing that their captain did as he liked.

"I don't eat burned food." He cackled and announced, standing with all the haughtiness he usually carried and leaving the room. A door slammed, and with a sigh, Alexia smiled. The jerk of a man had gone into the kitchen, not his bedroom.

"That was _max_ mean of him!" Monta grumbled, crossing his arms.

Mamori placed an arm on her shoulder, smiling at her softly, as if in comfort.

He was too proud to give in here, but..

* * *

"Damn woman.." Himura muttered, opening the freezer and scooping out a large serving of the sugar-free mint ice-cream. He jammed the spoon into the ice-cream and placed it next to his small meal. "Fuckin' confronting me.. I eat when **I **want and what **I **want."

He carefully slid the door open, making sure that no one saw him as he slipped out of the kitchen and to his room. He'd be damned if anyone were to find out that he had a weakness..

As he opened his laptop and sat down, he grumbled about ticket prices being so expensive. If he didn't know better he'd have said that the world was conspiring to cause him to have a bad day..

However, as he ate slowly, not really wanting to eat alone, but his pride restricted him. He came up with an inspired idea, which of course, was fueled by information that was not quite legally obtained..

"**Ke.. he.. he.. he..!**" He licked the last of the ice-cream from his spoon, eyes glinting as he closed his laptop. It seemed as though he wouldn't have to go out of his way to purchase tickets to America..

"Now where is my ice-cream.." He almost chanted, closing his eyes and setting his laptop aside.

* * *

Mamori held out another bowl for Alexia to scoop ice-cream into, and again, it was grabbed and carried away in less than a second. Which, again, lead to Mamori getting flustered and shouting. "Stop it, you guys!"

"_It's fine!" _Alexia laughed it off, waving the scoop in the air as she asked quickly. "Does anyone not have?"

The girls waited a moment before shrugging and covering the two containers. No one except for Kurita, Alexia and Hiruma had eaten the Mint ice-cream. It was a good thing that he had gotten a blend of chocolate and vanilla in the other tub. Mamori stretched and sighed, taking her own bowl as she smiled. "I guess we're off-duty for the night!"

Alexia shook her head, eyes twinkling as she picked up her bowl and the another. "Not until Yoichi eats."

Mamori rolled her eyes and laughed, patting the other girl on her back. "Good luck."

"Mamori-nee!" Sena called, running away from the Ha-Ha brothers as they tried to steal his dessert. Alexia laughed softly and watched the scene for a moment, before heading to the devil's den.

_Round two._

* * *

There was no knock, not that she ever needed one, but as Cerberus jumped on his bed and she sat on it, placing a bowl on his lap, Hiruma scowled harshly as if he hadn't wanted the visit.

"_What are you, my mother?_" He mocked, nodding sightly as he accepted the company and used his old spoon to give Cerberus a bite. He watched out of the corner of his eye, in great glee, as she took the bait and got angry.

"_I am not old!_" She exclaimed, poking him in the side with her elbow. "_I'm barely twenty.."_

A small cackle escaped him as she puffed out her cheeks and turned her back on him. "_What's the word? Cheetah? No.. Lion?"_

_"I am not a cougar!" _Maybe he was taking it too far, but that shade of red was rare and lovely on her cheeks. However, her tugging away his dessert and leaving his room, not so much.

"Oi, come back with my ice-cream, you damned..!" He paused mid-sentence, realizing she'd succeeded in her ploy the moment he set foot in the living room. Damned woman.

She grinned, triumphant, and shoved the ice-cream back into his hands as he huffed, rolling her eyes. "_So football, what's your game-plan for the Aliens?"_

* * *

"Hey, you coming to the game?" It was a simple question, but she still hesitated and glanced at Hiruma.

He promptly turned away, frowning and crossing his arms, which was a clear enough answer to most of them. She looked down however, hands tightening into small fists as she turned back to the leaving Devil Bats. "Gomen, I c-can't.. I'll be cheering from here though!"

Monta frowned, but then grinned and shot her a thumbs-up. "Watch me _max _catch all of Hiruma's passes!"

"And us!"

"Mou, me too!"

She smiled and nodded eagerly, tugging at Hiruma's arm until he sighed and faced them again. "She will. Now scram, damn brats."

Kurita took the hint and grabbed Alexia in a surprisingly gentle hug, before ushering the others away. "Bye!'

"See you all soon!" She called after a moment, smile fading as they looked away. Hiruma scowled and walked inside, clicking his tongue at the negativity floating around her. They'd been over this a million and one times..

But..

_I can't watch Yoichi play.._

* * *

"_Oi, 'Lexi.." _Hiruma always tried to sneak up behind her, but after two years of being around him? There wasn't anyway he could, which was a good and a bad thing.

_"What's up?" _She dried the last bowl, stacking it carefully on top of the big pile.

_"If we win.. Do you want to go with us.." _He didn't quite ask, but then, he already basically knew her answer. There was only a one in a hundred shot she'd say anything negative..

She paused in her ministrations and glanced at him, the first smile he'd seen on her face since being denied a chance to see him play starting to bloom on her lips. "_Where are we headed?"_

He paused and scratched the back of his head, frowning as he answered. "America.."

The crack of a glass hitting the floor caused him to flinch inwardly, but he'd predicted a sixty percent chance of her reaction like this. "_I-I.. If I can stay with you.."_

"We'll leave as soon as I win us a plane." He said slowly as bent down, much to her horror, and picked up the pieces. They drew strength from being near each other, but..

_You should have said no.. I'll only weaken you further.._

**I should have said no.. I'll only taint you further..**


End file.
